1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible stand particularly adapted to supporting musical instruments, such as banjos, guitars and the like, during rest periods or when the instrument is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen a variety of collapsible stands for supporting musical instruments or the like, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,912. These stands have ordinarily included tripod type legs. While such tripod stands were satisfactory when invented back in 1904, 1928 and the like, the instruments then in use did not have cords to amplifiers and the like. Today, on stage, the musician is surrounded by guitar cords, microphone cords, amplifier cords, speaker cords and the like. Consequently, as the musician moves about the stage, his instrument drags the cords and the cords become entangled in the legs of the tripod stands and overturn them.
Moreover, with increased electronic equipment having to be carried, it is increasingly vital that the portable stand fold into ever smaller sized packages in the folded position for transport.
Yet, the variety of instruments continuously increase and the flexibility of the stand must be greater for today's entertainer. For example, the stand must accommodate a small ukulele, yet be extensible to accommodate the largest guitar or the like. These limitations impose severe constraints on a satisfactory stand, and no completely satisfactory stand has been available before this invention.
Moreover, it is desirable that, when the sections and members of the stand be unfolded, they be tightenable into position to retain a set position, without becoming loosened from spring tension or the like.